


Making Marks

by wacoog2



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wacoog2/pseuds/wacoog2
Summary: Every time y/n undresses, Yunhyeong notices something new and concerning about her body.





	Making Marks

"Babe? Can you help me hook it up?" you asked walking to the kitchen with clothes only on the lower part of your body and a hand holding your breasts up due to an unhooked bra, "I can’t reach it to the back today my arms were overworked and it hurts."

Yunhyeong was happy to oblige as you turned to your back, "If it hurts then just don’t go to work today."

He wiped his hands to his apron and carefully hooked it close. You turned to face him—a soft smile stuck on your face.

"You know I can’t, and over a measly weak arm?? It’s just gonna pass," you reasoned fixing the bra’s cup on the front.

Yunhyeong didn’t mind the intimacy and confidence you have in front of him. He always thought you had one of the greatest bodies—and visuals—in the city just like him. Showing skin was something to be proud of in your relationship. 

You were about to put on your office blouse when Yunhyeong noticed something. 

"Where did that mark come from?" he asked a hand on your body and running his thumb on the skin on your left rib. 

"What is?" you asked back not seeing it.

"The scratch... do we have a cat that I don’t know about all these months?" he replied making you amused by his curiosity. 

"Haha no, but it must’ve just been my nails," you said placing your hand to where his was resting, "Don’t worry about it." 

Yunhyeong gave an assuring smile after you kissed him on his cheek. 

Breakfast was always sweet and warm, and work days weren’t so depressing with Yunhyeong in it. He works as a head chef at a restaurant you waited tables with.

"Don’t overwork yourself," he said as you were fixing his collar and him fixing the hair that’s fallen to your face, "If the manager yells at you again, tell me, okay? Don’t worry about it by yourself, we can worry about it together." 

You kissed your lips as an agreement and both of you went to work. 

 

— 

 

"You wasted a dish and plates because of your clumsiness today, y/n. Do I really have to yell at you everyday?! Your arms are so weak why are you even working here?" the manager yelled as you broke the plates you carried to the kitchen today.

The scolding took place inside the kitchen. It was off work hours so it’s just all the staff. Since everyone is at the kitchen, Yunhyeong saw the scolding live in front of him. The yelling kept coming and you could see Yunhyeong clenching his jaw and fist trying to control himself... till he couldn’t hold it any longer. 

"Hello Ms. Park," he excused, making everyone look at him now, "I saw her earlier today and looked like her arm wasn’t in a good condition. It might be the reason to her accident and I think you should consider this one today. I think she gets it."

The manager rolled her eyes and exhaled in exasperation, "You should’ve told me ahead!" she yelled again as she turned to look at you.

"I- I was about to, but I... was- um- I got scared," you told her honestly and innocently curling your fingers to pinch themselves in fear.

The manager tries to soften her face as she continued, "Don’t be scared. Just tell me if you have concerns. I can understand it too. I won’t apologize for yelling today but I hope you’ll learn from this," she said. She turned to others and spoke again, "This goes for everyone, okay?"

"Yes, ma’am," everyone responded. 

The manager then talked to you alone. You were given two days off to rest your arm and your thanked her for it. 

 

—

 

You locked in the seatbelt and Yunhyeong’s hand reached for yours. 

"See? We worried about it together this time," he said as he squeezed your hand. 

"Thank you for saving me back there," you said as you held out your arms to caress the back of his neck. 

He reaches for it and moved it close to his lips to kiss it.

 

The drive back to your flat wasn’t long. Once you two settled in, you usually rest for a couple minutes on the couch as Yunhyeong takes his shower. Most of the time you doze off as you wait, and you did again this time. 

"Babe, its your turn," Yunhyeong said as he woke you up softly. 

"Oh... okay...," you stood and headed to the bedroom to get rid of your clothes and get new ones.

You unbuttoned your blouse, took it off as Yunhyeong stopped you noticing something again, on your back this time. 

"Is that a bruise mark?" he said running his hands again on your bare skin. 

You flinch as his hands were cold against your warm unshowered skin, "I have a bruise?"

Yunhyeong looked at it closely, "It is a bruise, where’d you get it this time? It’s your third bruise," he said, voice filled with worry.

"I honestly have no idea what the heck happens to me every time," you continued to undress and covered yourself with a robe. 

"There’s weird new stuff on your body it’s quite concerning," he said as he held the side of your face and lets you go to clean up.

You took a long shower as the next two days will be a great rest for you and you had the freedom to take things slow. 

The bed was soft and cold matching the warm skin as you dived to lay on it—face buried on a pillow and caressing your arms to the soft sheets. Yunhyeong is already at his side reading the usual book he hasn’t finished yet.

You looked up to him as you reach your hand to his arm. 

"Cuddle with me," you requested making him look at your direction and scoff a laugh. 

"I might hit your bruise," he said as he closed the book. 

"It doesn’t really hurt, I don’t even know what hurt me with it," you said as you climb up to his chest and rest your head on it.

"You should be careful next time," he closed his eyes, one hand on your head caressing it to sleep and the other softly massaging your arm that’s hurt.

 

—

 

_Ugh..._

The night was deep and you could feel yourself getting aroused. 

_What is this? Am I turned on while I’m asleep?_

You try to open your eyes but you could only see blurry images.

_Is this a dream?_

_It feels like it..._

 

You moaned.

_It’s been so long since I’ve dreamt of wet dreams like this_ , you thought. 

You felt like you were in heaven as you felt Yunhyeong’s lips and tongue traveling through your breast licking and sucking them in. His hands caressing every single part of your upper body and lips now leaving soft kisses down your stomach. The hands reached through your breasts and kneads them so good you could feel yourself waking up but it’s too soon to leave dreamland. 

_Fuck Yunhyeong, I love you._

The words came out of your mouth in a breath and you heard him say it back.

" _I love you more_ "

 

—

 

Morning came and you were the first to wake up. You lift your head off from getting buried on a pillow and felt really... really good. 

Yunhyeong woke up too, as soon as he felt you moving, "Good morning," he greets in husky morning voice.

"Morning, my love," you greeted back with a sweet grin you somehow can’t erase on your face.

"Why do you look so happy?" he wonders as he curls up the blankets and hugs it facing you, with eyes still half awake.

"I had a really weird dream but it was nice," you replied brushing his hair.

"Really? Want to share what it is?" he asked, intrigued.

"Maybe later during breakfast, you should shower first," you helped him get up by kissing his shoulder and burying your hand to his chest and pinching him. 

As soon as he finished, it was your turn to do so. You took off your clothes and grabbed the robe. Yunhyeong was already in his seat on the dining table enjoying his coffee as you stepped inside the bathroom.

 

A few minutes later of going fully naked inside and seeing your reflection, you screamed.

 

" _Oh my gosh! Yunhyeong!!!!_ " you stepped out robe on and headed to the dining area, "Look at me!!" you stretched out the robe to reveal your upper body. Breasts hanging out free.

Yunhyeong looked up still sipping his coffee, "I am."

"Well, don’t you have anything to say?" you stood with arms on both sides on your waist as you showed him the hickeys he left. Apparently, the dream wasn’t a dream.

"Say about what?" he said continuing to eat. 

"Wow... I can’t believe you," your hands ran through your hair with exasperation and annoyance, "So it wasn’t a dream, oh my god how embarrassing... I must’ve been noisy as fuck- but- that doesn’t matter," you zoned out.

Yunhyeong still. Sipping his coffee again.

You closed your robe, "You always have a say with the new stuff you find on my body and now that there’s actually really clear markS—that’s right, mark with an S—you’re suddenly blind about it."

His eyes were still focused on the table as he spoke, "They’re my marks why would I question my marks."

"What? I don’t get it," you asked as you were now turning back to head to the shower when he spoke.

"I asked for the others because they weren’t mine. The one you have now are mine. You’re mine. The only marks you’re supposedly gonna get are from me," he said in a serious tone which was slowly turning funny because he can’t control his happy grin.

In a robe, you never really felt shy but now you do for the first time again in months. You crossed your arms in to make it casual but Yunhyeong was quick to notice the new vibe.

"Suddenly shy, are you?" he said acting all confident but now also a bit shy now that he looks at you, realized you look hot in a robe and you literally showed your boobs to him minutes ago, "Me too," he continued as you both burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! hopefully you guys liked it!
> 
> this was a one shot dedicated to @ikonida on twitter, from the fluff generator game.  
> will continue to post more if i feel like it since these are just fun-pass-off-time hobbies hehe


End file.
